scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Save the Puppies Adventure/Transcript
=Main= * ''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it .''This is a transcript for Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Save the Puppies Adventure. * (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song & Title Card) * Mickey Mouse: (Reading) Mickey's Big Save the Puppies Adventure! * Mickey Mouse: Welcome To Our Clubhouse, Everybody!, Today, Me, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are So Excited to Have Video Games! * Minnie Mouse: I'm So Excited! * Mickey Mouse: Do You Like Video Games?, Me Too! * Minnie Mouse: Me Too!, I Like Them Too!, Video Games!, Video Games!, Video Games!, I Like Video Games! * Mickey Mouse: This Video Game Is Called, "Save the Puppies"! * Minnie Mouse: Do You Want To Play "Save the Puppies"? * Mickey Mouse: Great! * (Doorbell Rings) * Mickey Mouse: I Think Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are Here! * Minnie Mouse: Let's Open The Door * (Door Opens at Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters) * Mickey Mouse: Hi, Everyone! * Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Hi, Mickey!, Hi, Minnie! * Goofy: We're So Excited to Have A Video Game, "Save the Puppies"! * Mickey Mouse: We Are Too! * Minnie Mouse: Nice Video Games, Guys! * Donald Duck: Thanks, Minnie! * Turner: Can We Come In? * Mickey Mouse: Sure!, Come On In! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Cheering) * Mickey Mouse: We Have To Press The Big Red Button To Turn On The Video Game! * Goofy: Do You See The Big Red Button? * Baby Kermit: Right There! * Minnie Mouse: Yeah!, There's The Big Red Button! * (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Press The Big Red Button) * Perrito: (Barks) * Minnie Mouse: Wow!, Look At All These Puppies! * Puppies: (Barking) * Mickey Mouse: They're Playing In Doggy Town! * Goofy: They're So Happy! * Puppies: (Barks Happily) * Puppies: (Barks Huh?) * Fran: Oh No!, Look! * Ellyvan: There's A Dog Catcher! * Clover: He's Catching All The Puppies! * Minnie Mouse: Uh-Oh! * (The Dog Catcher Caught All The Puppies and Put All The Puppies In Doggy Cages) * Puppies: (Whimpers) * Mickey Mouse: Oh No! * Goofy: He Locked Up All The Puppies In The Doggy Cages! * Minnie Mouse: But, Look!, He Missed A Puppy! * (Perrito Chases The Dog Catcher) * Goliath: The Puppy's Running Away! * Squeeze: It Looks Like The Puppy Is Going To Jump Right Out Of The Video Game! * (Perrito Skidooing Home) * Mickey Mouse: Hi, Puppy!, Don't Be Scared! * Minnie Mouse: It's Okay! * June: Hi, Puppy!, You're Safe Now! * (The Net Caught The Dog Catcher's Face) * Stretch: Look!, The Dog Catcher Got Caught In His Own Net! * Perrito: (Barks and Licks) * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Awwww! * Puppies: (Barking) * Tigger: Look!, He's Trying To Tell Us Something! * Goofy: We Saved 1 Puppy, But We Think He Wants Us To Save All The Puppies! * Perrito: (Barks) * Taxicrab: How Many More Puppies Are There? * (The Video Game Shows Number 100) * Kion: 100! * Robin: Wow!, That's A Lot! * Mickey Mouse: We Can Do It! * Minnie Mouse: Yeah! * Goofy: Will You Help Us Save All The Puppies? * Nancy Clancy: Yeah! * Mickey Mouse: You Will?, Great! * Goofy: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Video Game!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: Blue Skidoo We Can Too! * (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, The Disney Junior Characters, and Perrito Skidooing Into The Video Game) * Mickey Mouse: Wow!, We're In The Video Game! * Squeakers: (Squeaks Wow!, Doggy Town Is Empty!) * Goofy: Come On!, We Have To Save All The Puppies! * Mickey Mouse: Hey!, Guess What? * Rusty: What Is It, Mickey! * Mickey Mouse: I Think We Should Do Something After We Rescue All The Puppies! * Minnie Mouse: You Do? * Mickey Mouse: Uh-Huh! * Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Crossovers Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts